


When You Are Ready

by The Office_Geekery (Outlander_Geekery)



Series: Becoming More Than That [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/The%20Office_Geekery
Summary: A conversation between two people on their way to becoming "more than that".
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Becoming More Than That [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	When You Are Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in July 2006 by me under a different name.
> 
> This story takes place early in their relationship. There is no actual sex, but it is a very open and honest conversation between two people on their way to becoming lovers. This was my way of working out the Pam and Roy history.

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" Pam was standing next to Jim's desk looking at the bed.

Jim was digging through his dresser, trying to find a shirt and some boxer shorts she could wear. "Um... I usually sleep in the middle, but it doesn't matter. I'll sleep at the foot if you want." 

Pam giggled nervously and then got quiet. "Thank you," she said looking down at her hands. 

Jim walked over to where she was standing, holding an old college tee-shirt and his favorite shorts. "You're thanking me? You're the one who agreed to sleep in my bed. Thank you, Pam Beesly." 

Pam laughed again. "No, you know what I mean. Thank you for being patient. Thank you for understanding that I'm not ready to..."

"It's fine. I'm serious, Pam, it's fine. We have only been really dating for a week, what kind of hussy do you take me for?"

Pam laughed, "If what was happening on the couch is any indication, a big one!" 

"Good point." Jim put the clothes he was holding on the bed and grabbed her hands. "I want to, I'm not going to lie to you. But one, it's just because I am crazy about you and two, it's different for me. I didn't just get out of a ten year relationship. I am fine with going slow. I just want what will make you happy."

"You make me happy," Pam pushed herself up on her tippy toes and kissed Jim's nose. "And if what was happening on the couch is any indication, I'm crazy about you too." She kissed him on the lips. Jim brought his hands up through Pam's hair and pulled her in for a real kiss. They both could feel little lightning bolts shooting through their bodies. 

Finally, Jim pulled away. "Uncle. It's hard enough already."

Pam didn't say anything, she just smirked at him to let him know she got the pun.

They got into bed and got comfortable. Pam was careful not to cuddle up too close to him, but she wasn't worried about their bodies touching either. As turned on as they both were, it actually felt really comfortable and natural to get into bed together. 

Jim rolled over on his side to face her, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Pam thought it was adorable he would ask that question. Just a half hour ago they were rubbing on each other like teenagers, about to have sex on his couch, and now he was asking permission to ask her a question. "Of course."

"Have you only been with one person?" Jim didn't say Roy. He didn't want to say Roy.

Pam looked from his lips to his eyes, she studied his face, "Yes... does that freak you out?"

"No, I figured, since you and Roy had been together since high school." He said Roy.

"Yeah."

"Is that part of why you are nervous?" Jim could tell she was a little chilly and pulled the comforter up higher around their shoulders. The room was dark and quiet except for their voices.

"Yeah... partially... mostly. What about you?"

"Am I nervous? Of course but I think we will just do what feels right..."

"No," Pam stopped him. "I mean I know you haven't been with just one girl..."

"Oh... that... yeah, no." 

Pam kept her eyes on him. 

"You want to know how many?" Jim asked.

"Yeah..."

Jim thought for a moment. 

"Jim!"

"What?" He asked.

"Quit pretending like you have to think about it!" She swatted him on the arm.

Jim started laughing, "No! No, I was just making sure I got it right. Seven."

Pam laid there for a moment. Seven. She knew the number would be somewhere around that, and she wasn't like Angela or anything, it was just that next to her number it was bigger. Seven times bigger. 

"You can't get mad... you'd been with the same person for ten years." Jim was working damage control just in case.

"No, I'm not mad. I know. It's just a lot bigger than my number."

"It's just a number, Pam."

"Was the last one Katy?" 

The question made Jim smile. Vindication. He always had a small feeling she had been jealous of Katy, but he pushed it out of his head because of what it would have meant. "No."

As much as Pam didn't want to hear the last one was Katy, she really didn't want to hear that it wasn't. "Oh..."

"It was this girl I know, she's a friend."

Pam decided she didn't want to know the sordid details, plus it didn't matter anymore. "I guess that is what makes me a little nervous. Roy was it for me. The only guy since I was 17, and it didn't take much to please him so I just don't want to disappoint you." 

Jim's mind short circuited hearing Pam use the words "Roy" and "please him" in the same sentence, but he pushed through it because he knew that was not the part he was suppose to focus on. "You could never disappoint me. You have no idea. Just being able to kiss you finally is better than anything else I have ever experienced."

Pam smiled, "Thank you." She kissed him lightly. "Can I tell you the other reason I am nervous?"

"Of course."

"I haven't... in about two years."

"You and Roy didn't have sex for two years?" Jim was shocked.

"No, we had sex... but I didn't... really enjoy it." Pam could feel her ears burning. This was probably not how he thought this evening would end, she thought to herself.

Jim didn't really know what to say, "Really... I never really got that impression... wow."

"Really? You never got the impression that I wasn't having an orgasm?" Pam laughed to hid her embarrassment.

"No, I mean... I just though that things were good between you too."

"Why were you even thinking about that?"

"I don't know... I mean... I didn't want to think about it, but like that time you came back from vacation... you seemed really happy. I guess I just figured that was why you put up with him."

Pam looked hurt, "Thanks," she said.

"I didn't mean it like that... I guess I was just looking for some reason as to why," Jim paused for a moment, "Are you afraid that you can't?" 

"I don't know, I mean I think everything still works. I know when I was on the couch with you it felt like I probably could..."

Jim shifted a little, he was suddenly very aware of how close they were to each other.

Pam didn't notice and continued, "I just think somewhere along the way I lost interest, and he never noticed, and I never said anything."

Jim was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that a man could have sex regularly with a woman he was suppose to love and just not notice that only one of them was enjoying it. He wanted to ask if she faked it, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind he realized he didn't want to know. Instead he just said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I even made you listen to that. I know Roy is not someone you want to think about while lying in bed with me."

"No, that's true, but I want to know everything about you and he's part of your past." Jim kissed her lips. "What matters now is the future."

"And you are part of my future."

"Yes, Yes I am," Jim kissed her forehead, "and when you are ready you know what else is part of your future?" Jim kissed her nose.

"No... what?"

"Many, many orgasms." He kissed her lips while she laughed.


End file.
